How It Started
by ArianaLovee
Summary: This is a story about the early years in Letty's POV. It eventually leads to Dom and Letty getting together. DOTTY STORY. I do not own the Fast and Furious or the Characters. Rated M for future chapters!
1. The Family

**For those of you who have already read this story, I have made a few changes. Someone told me that the characters are too young. So after rereading it, I decided that they should ****be a few years older. Also, they don't start working at the garage until after they have complete their training which could take up to two years depending on how I want this story to go. Thank you for reading(:**

* * *

><p>Letty's POV<p>

Thanksgiving Day

Every year, I spend Thanksgiving with my family. Well besides my parents and my brother, they're not all my biological family.

There's my best friend Gisele Harabo's family. Gisele and I met at preschool and have been close friends ever since. We're in 8th grade now so we've known each other for over eight years. Her mom and dad are kind of strict with her but besides that they're pretty cool. She's an only child so I guess you can say that I'm the closest thing she has to a sister.

There's also my other best friend Mia Toretto's family. Mia and I are practically sisters. Even though she's a few years younger than me, people think she's my age not just because of her looks, but she's very mature for her age. She's in 6th grade but she hangs out with us a lot. The girls in her grade annoy her because like I said, she's very mature.

Her mom and dad are like my second parents. Our parents have known each other way before any of us were born. When my parents moved here from the Dominican, Tony and Maria were the first people they met. They've been good friends ever since.

And then there's Mia's brother Dom. He's in my grade and he's kind of weird… He wears glasses and he's not the skinniest person out there. Everyone always joked about how one day we're going to be together and I hated when they did that. So I would always make fun of him hoping people would see that we would never work out together.

There are other people in our family like Vince, Leon, and Jesse. Vince's dad left his mom once he found out she was pregnant with him. His mom works a lot to pay all of their expenses so she's never around. Leon and Jesse are cousins. Jesse's parents died when he was little so he lives with Leon. They're always around even during the holidays. Vince and Leon are also in 8th grade but Jesse is in Mia's grade.

My parents are pretty chill. They basically let me do what I want as long as I let them know what I'm up to. My brother Adrian and I aren't really close. All he cares about is his 'image'. He's in 11th grade so he never wants to be seen with me because I'm too young. I don't mind though because I have the best group of friends out there! The best team out there.

This year, Thanksgiving is at Gisele's house. There's a long table in their porch that can fit the whole family, kids on one side and the parents on the other. Mia, Gisele and I are on the very end with the boys sitting next to us. Our dads are all playing dominoes on the other side of the porch with Gisele's grandfather and our moms are inside making the food.

"I can't believe next year we'll be in high school! I'm terrified. I heard that they throw food at the freshman during pep rally. And high school is huge! I'm probably gonna get lost in between classes." Gisele said nervously.

"Don't worry about it G, we'll be fine." I said.

"Hopefully we can all have at least one class together. Imagine how fun that would be!" Leon said excitingly.

"Don't even talk about next year. Who am I suppose to sit with at lunch now?" a very sad Mia asked.

"Are you forgetting me?"

"It can't just be you and me sitting at a table Jess. We'll look like losers! I need to start talking to more people."

"I'm just excited to start training at the garage" said Dom.

Tony owns a garage and he said that once we start high school, he'll start teaching us about fixing cars. And then in a year or two, we''ll have enough experience to start working there.

We all love cars. I remember watching my dad and Tony work on a Charger years ago. I've been obsessed with cars ever since. Besides working at the garage, Tony races! It's actually pretty cool. He's not racing with the big shots yet but in a few years I know he can make it.

We all kept talking about how excited we are to work at the garage until the food was ready. Our moms brought out all the food out. Once everyone was getting seated Vince reaches in and takes a bite of bread.

"Vince gets to say grace!" Tony yelled. It's been a tradition that whoever takes the first bite has to say grace.

"Ughh. Fine." Vince rolled his eyes. "Dear God. Thank you for this food and for family. Amen"

"Amen." We all said.

We all ate in silence for a while until the parents started talking to each other. Dom stands up to get another plate of food.

"Seconds already?" I said laughing. Everyone laughed at my joke.

"Whatever." Dom said while rolling his eyes. We're not really close because he's always with the guys and I'm always with Mia and Gisele. I know it bothers him when I make fun of him. I don't really feel bad, but our parents always use to say that we're going to be together one day and that pisses me off. It's really annoying because I don't like him like that. He's weird and we have nothing in common besides the fact that we both love cars.

We all enjoy the rest of our food and talk about anything and everything. About an hour after we finish we play a few rounds of manhunt until it's time to go home. I love when our families spend time together. It's always fun not gonna lie. I say goodbye to everyone except for Dom. We never really say bye to each other. I get into the car with my parents and we drive home silently.


	2. Summer

**Dear Guest reader: When Mia says '_I like to put make up on and paint my nails and tan', I meant tan at the beach, not at the salon._**

Fast forward to summer

Finally. 8th grade is over and I'm officially a high schooler. Not that I'm excited to go back to school or anything, but this year Tony is going to start teaching us how to work with cars! You can say that I have a little more of an advantage because sometimes when my dad is off, which is very rare, he shows me some stuff. But I want to learn more. Cars are cool and I can't wait for the day that I get my very own. But that's a long way ahead of me so I'll just stick to working on them.

Tony gave us a few days before we start, to relax since school ended yesterday. So Mia and Gisele forced me to go to the beach.

"Letty are you serious?" Mia asked me when we met up at the beach.

"What?"

"You're wearing something that a guy would wear to the beach. Why don't you wear a girl's bathing suit?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I feel comfortable in this and that's all that matters."

"But we're in high school now. This is when guys come into our lives. You can't act and dress like a guy." Said Gisele.

"Exactly. We're in high school. I'm not trying to impress anyone and I definitely don't need a boy right now. I have the rest of my life to meet someone so why should I start so soon?" I told them.

"How are we friends?! We're complete opposites."

"Mia just because I'm not as girly as you doesn't mean we can't be friends." I laughed.

"I know but I like to put make up on and paint my nails and tan. It's just, it would be nice to have a friend to do those things with."

"That's why you have Gisele!" I said looking over at Gisele's horrified face.

"Hey! I may not be a tomboy but I'm definitely not gonna put make up on and paint my nails!"

We all laughed and enjoyed the beach together. It was fun, but I just want to start working on cars already!

* * *

><p><span>Three days later<span>

It's 8 o'clock in the morning and I've never been this excited to wake up. I get out of bed, brush my teeth, put some old clothes on and then head down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast my mom drops me off at Tony's garage. When I walk in, Vince, Leon and Dom are already there. Gisele is more of a bike kind of girl so she won't be coming to the garage.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walk in.

"Hey" they all said tiredly.

"Where's Tony?" I ask.

"He's doing something in his office. He'll be here in a few minutes." Dom told me.

Vince and Leon left me alone with Dom to check out the cars in the garage. Dom and I never talk so we just waited quietly for Tony to come so we can start. He walks in 10 minutes later with three other workers.

"Hey guys! This is David, Robert and Jose. They will be helping me by helping you guys." Tony said. We all just shook our heads and waited for Tony to tell us what to do. "Leon, you'll be working with David." He said pointing to the man with all the tattoos. "Dom, you'll be working with Uncle Robby (Robert)." Tony pointed at the guy who looked a little like him. I've seen him enough to know that Dom and him are pretty close.

"Sweet!" Dom went over to Robert and they high-fived each other. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Vince you'll be with Jose over here." Jose is an older looking man that likes to smoke. I've met him before and he's pretty cool.

"And you little lady are the lucky one. You'll be working with me!" Tony said with a grin. I smiled because I love Tony like he's my own father. And him being my teacher is gonna be great! "Okay so these are the guys you'll report to everyday. We'll teach you everything we know and when we think you're ready, that's when you can start working here. So go ahead and get started!"

Everyone went their separate ways. I followed Tony to a Camaro and we got to work.

* * *

><p>Several weeks past since I've started at the garage. I've learned so much in such a short amount of time, but obviously there's still a lot that I don't know. Unfortunately when school starts up again, I'll be spending less time there.<p>

Tony and I also got pretty close. I've been spending a lot of time at the Toretto's house that Dom and I even started becoming friends. Not that we never were friends. We just never talked.

_It started about two weeks after we began our training at the garage. Tony closed the shop early and Vince asked me if I wanted to play a two on two game of basketball with Dom and Leon. It was Leon and Vince against Dom and I. I actually had a lot of fun and we ended up winning. So every time we got to leave early, we go to the courts and play a game and t how it's been these past couple of weeks._

_Mia, Gisele and Jesse even started coming. Jesse joined our team, Gisele joined Vince and Leon's team and Mia watched. The team even got a lot closer._

_"Jesse over here!" I yelled. Jesse spotted me wide open and pasted me the ball. I ran up to the hoop and tried to score but I could tell I was a little off. But Dom was able to dunk it in while it was still in the air._

_"And that's game! Letty's team won!" Mia said._

_"Since when was it Letty's team?" Dom asked jokingly._

_"Since I'm the MVP, it's my team!"_

_"You the MVP? Yeah right! Did you see that last shot?"_

_"Yeah I did. What of it?"_

_"It takes skill to do that." Dom said with a grin._

_"Skill that I have!" I said cockily._

_"Whatever you say Let." Dom laughed._

See? That's how our friendship is. Not just Dom and I, its the whole team. Even in the garage we joke around. We're all really close. I got to know David, Robert and Jose better and they're so cool and funny. Everything is just going great, but unfortunately school is just around the corner and we're not gonna be at the garage as much anymore.


	3. Sunday Barbecue

It's the last day of summer and we're all at the Toretto's house. Ever since I can remember, the Toretto's hosted a huge barbecue with all of our neighbors almost every Sunday. Everyone came and brought food and desserts and us kids usually play a huge game of manhunt.

This Sunday, there was a family that I've never seen before. As they walked to the backyard Tony went to greet them.

"Dom come here for a second." Demanded Tony.

I couldn't here what they were saying but by the looks of it, I think Tony was introducing Dom to this new family. There were two boys, both blonde with blue eyes, a girl who seemed to be about 8 years old, and then their parents I'm assuming. After about five minutes, the two boys followed Dom over to us.

"Hey guys. This is Brian O'Conner and his brother Jack. Brian is in our grade and Jack is gonna be in 8th grade this year."

"Hey"

"Sup"

"This is my little sister Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Giselle, and Letty." Dom said pointing to each of us.

"Nice to meet you all. It was nice of your dad to invite us here. We just moved here from Miami and I don't really know anyone." Brian said.

"It's straight. If you want, you can hang with us at school tomorrow." Leon suggested.

"Cool man thanks!" He nodded his head towards Leon.

"Alright lets start the game of man hunt." Dom yelled. All the other kids walked over to us so we could pick our teams. Vince, Brian, Jesse, Giselle, Mia, and a few other kids from the neighborhood were on one team. Me, Dom, Jesse, Jack, Leon, and the rest of the other kids were on the other team.

"Vince, since you picked first we get to hide." Dom said.

"Okay Bro. I'm counting to 100."

"Vince, are you sure you can count that high?" I asked jokingly. Everyone laughed while Vince just gave me the finger.

We played three rounds until Tony called us to eat. There were a few tables spread around their back yard. The team sat on one (including Brian and Jack), the other kids on another, and all the adults split into four other tables.

"I'd like to say grace today." Tony stood from his seat. Dom stretched his hand towards me so I could grabbed it and then I held onto Gisele's hand since she was on the other side of me.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this meal, for bringing us all together and most importantly, family, new and old. Amen."

"Amen!" We all cheered in unison.

"I am not ready for tomorrow. We have to wake up at 6 in the morning!" Complained Vince.

"You can't always get your beauty sleep man. I'm lucky that I have natural beauty!" Leon laughed.

"Shut up Le! I bet I can score more girls than you this year!"

"Oh yeah? It's on! Loser has to be the winner's bitch for a month."

"Deal." They both shook hands. I just rolled my eyes at how stupid they are making a bet over girls.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we resumed our game. Vince's team was winning but they weren't that far ahead.<p>

On the last round, it was my team's turn to hide. Once we were far enough for the other team to not hear us, everyone went their separate ways to hide.

"Yo Letty! Follow me!" Dom whispered. I followed his as he ran three houses down and then across the street behind the other houses. We picked a spot behind the bushes and sat down side my side. It was dark out so it made it easier to hide.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "Of all people, why did you ask me to come with you?" I was curious because he always asked one of the guys to hide with him.

"Because everyone else already left to hide. Why do you have a problem?"

"No I was just asking." A few minutes of awkward silence passes and I found myself looking over at Dom. I have to admit, he's definitely not the same Dom from a few months back. Him and the guys worked out together during the summer so he's more fit now with muscular arms and chest. He started wearing contacts and threw out his glasses. He's always been taller than me but now he's like 5'10 or 5"11, almost six feet tall. He's more attractive and I seem to like his personality a lot better too.

"Ready for high school?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Not really. I've never been good at school and I don't want to disappoint my dad by getting bad grades ya know? I also have football practices almost everyday starting Tuesday and I don't know if I can handle all of that plus the garage."

"Wait. Don't you play basketball?"

"Yeah but everyone plays football in high school. And plus the cheerleaders practice right by the field." He said smiling. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm just worried about school man."

"Well, I happen to be good in school so if you need help you can always ask." I offered.

"Thanks Let." An awkward silence passes between us again.

"Hey Let?" He breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared of the future?" He asked. I was a bit thrown off by this because it's a little deep especially for Dom.

"Umm. Not really. I think everything happens for a reason and that God has all of our lives already planned out. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna let everyone down. I'm the oldest and I feel like it's my job to set an example for Mia. I don't want to disappoint my parents either, because they do everything for me and I want to show them how grateful I am by being the best I can be. But it's gonna be hard this year balancing school, football and the garage."

"Dom, you have no idea how much Mia looks up to you. Just because you struggle with life sometimes doesn't mean you've failed. Everyone makes mistakes and I know that your parents are proud of you. And who knows? Maybe this year is going to be a lot easier than you think. Things can be different in a few months. God has a way of changing one's plans ya know."

"Why aren't you worried? You seem to be confident that everything's gonna be okay."

"Well my dad always tells me that some things you just have to take on faith." He just nods his head and its quiet again. But this time it's not an awkward silence. It's comfortable.

A few minutes later I look at my watch. "Shit. We've been out here for almost half an hour." I say standing up. Dom looks at his phone and sees that he has a few missed calls and texts.

"Yeah. They said that they give up and that the games over." He says reading through his messages.

"Well at least we win!"

"Letty we always win when we're together." He laughs.

"We're the dream team."

"Hell yeah!" He says as we make our way back to the fort.

When we arrive, it looks like most of the neighbors left.

"Letty where have you been? We need to get going you have school tomorrow." My mom said.

"Sorry Ma. I was playing man hunt and I guess I lost track of time."

"Well let's go. Your father and your brother are waiting in the car."

I thank Maria and Tony for dinner, fist bump the guys and hug Mia. "Come over after school tomorrow. We need to talk." Mia says when I hug her. I nod my head and follow my mother out the door.

Next: First day of school and Mia and Letty talk.


	4. First Day of School

"Letty. Letty wake up. Time for school."

I open my eyes and see my mom hovering over me. I groan.

"Wake up Let. It's your first day of high school."

I groan again. "What time is it?"

"6:00. You should leave by 6:50 so you can have time to pick up your schedule."

"Give me five minutes."

"Don't get up too late. I'll go start on breakfast." She closes the door behind her and I just lie in bed until I'm fully awake.

Once I'm up I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I finish, I go back to my room to get dressed. I pull on a simple grey shirt, some dark skinny jeans, and my favorite black combat boots. Then I go to the mirror and brush my hair into a ponytail and leave some loose strands out. Lastly I put some foundation under my eyes to hide the dark circles and a little bit of mascara to make my eyes pop out. I don't really like to put makeup on but Mia told me that I have to wear some for high school.

I grab my phone and head down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." I kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Morning hija." She sets my breakfast on the table and finishes washing the dishes.

A few minutes later, Adrian walks into the kitchen, grabs his food and sits across from me. "Morning."

"Morning." My mom and I say in unison.

"So here's the plan. Letty you are going to ride with your brother to school and after school Adrian will drop you off at the garage. I'll pick you up around 6 after I finish work."

"Sounds good."

After we finish breakfast, Adrian and I leave for school. I get into the passenger seat of his 1968 Mustang which he named Sally.

"After school, meet me by Sally. If you're not there in five minutes, I'm leaving. Got it?"

"Got it." I respond rolling my eyes at him.

We arrive at 7:03 and I go inside to get my schedule. Once I have it I take a look at my classes.

* * *

><p><em>Period 1- Spanish 1- Mrs. Garcia Room 284<em>

_Period 2- Earth Science- Mr. Halloway Room 388_

_Period 3- English 1- Mrs. Jacobs Room 106_

_Period 4- World History- Mrs. Garner Room 566_

_Lunch_

_Period 5- Algebra 1- Mr. Rodriguez Room 438_

_Period 6- Study Hall- Mr. Wilson Room 442_

_Period 7- Auto Mechanics 1- Mr. Bomer Room 650_

* * *

><p>I take my phone from my back pocket and quickly send a picture of my schedule to a group message with the team (minus Mia and Jesse of course).<p>

_**iMessage**_

_**Letty: **__Any classes with ya'll?!_

_Period 1- Spanish 1- Mrs. Garcia Room 284_

_Period 2- Earth Science- Mr. Halloway Room 388_

_Period 3- English 1- Mrs. Jacobs Room 106_

_Period 4- World History- Mrs. Garner Room 566_

_Lunch_

_Period 5- Algebra 1- Mr. Rodriguez Room 438_

_Period 6- Study Hall- Mr. Wilson Room 442_

_Period 7- Auto Mechanics 1- Mr. Bomer Room 650_

_**Gisele:** p.4 (:_

_**Vince:** Hell yeah baby girl we got p.1 3 4 and 7_

_**Leon:** I'm not even at school yet lol_

_**Dom:** p. 3 6 and 7. I guess we're all gonna have Mechanics together. Should be fun…_

I check the time and it 7:08. SHIT I'm gonna be late! I look at the map of the school that they handed to us and luckily found room 284 that's right around the corner. I quickly walk into the classroom and see Vince sitting in the back with 2 other kids I don't know.

"Yo Let! I got you a seat." Vince yells pointing to the seat right next to him. I make my way over there and give Vince a fist bump and take my seat. As soon as the bell rings, an attractive young woman, who I assume is Mrs. Garcia, walks to the front of the classroom.

"Hola clase! Bienvenidos a espanol uno. Hello class! Welcome to Spanish one." She says with a smile. "For those of you who are freshman, welcome to high school! And for those of you who aren't, good for you for not dropping out!" We all laugh.

She starts to rant about school, hands us a syllabus for her class and some other papers we need to get signed and returned.

"Tomorrow we'll start learning some Spanish. Enjoy the rest of the period and talk." She seems pretty laidback.

"Yo Let, this is Austin and Joe. They were in one of my classes last year. They're cool." Vince says.

"Sup boys." I say.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"What do you guys think about Mrs. Garcia?" Vince asks with a smile.

"Dude she's hot." One of the guys says.

"I love a girl who can speak two languages." Says the other. They all laugh and high five each other while I just role my eyes at them. We talk for the rest of the period until the bell rings.

"See ya'll later." I say over my shoulder. I make my way over to my next period, which is earth science. I'm one of the first ones there so I just take a seat in the back. Once the late bell rings, I realize that I don't know anyone in my class. There are people I know from middle school, but most of them are not the type of people that I socialize with. A few minutes later, the door opens and a Japanese girl stumbles in.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"I'll let this slide only for today. Understood?"

"Yeah." She says taking the empty seat next to me. A few minutes later she whispers to me, "Hey I'm Suki."

"Letty." I smile at her. I check my phone to see the time.

"You like cars?" She asks me.

"How'd you know?"

"Your screen saver."

"Oh yeah." I said looking at my phone screen. "I love them."

"Cool! What kind of—"

"Excuse me ladies. Am I interrupting your conversation?" Mr. Halloway says sarcastically.

"Nah you're good." I say and smirk at Suki.

After class she says, "I'm new here. Moved from New York. What did you say your name was?"

"Letty."

"Well Letty. I'll catch ya later." She says before making a right towards her next period class.

The day goes by and it's finally lunch. In third period, Vince and Dom almost got a detention for messing with Mrs. Jacobs. She's an old, fat, cranky lady and I can tell we're gonna get in so much trouble together. Fourth period was good. Gisele and I sat in the back and Vince arrived late so he had to sit in the front. Unfortunately for him, those are our assigned seats. At lunch Gisele and I bought some food at the cafeteria and we found Suki walking passed us.

"Hey Suki!"

"Hey Letty!"

"You wanna sit with us?"

"Sure!"

We make our way to where the boys are sitting. There aren't enough seats so we sat on the table next to them.

"Suki this is my best friend Gisele. Giselle this is Suki."

"Do you like cars too?" Suki asks.

"Kinda. I'm more into motorcycles."

"Nice."

After lunch, I head over to fifth period and notice Brian sitting on desk.

"Letty right?"

"Yeah. How are you liking it here?"

"It's good. I have some classes with the guys so I'm glad I'm not a loner." He says. Moments later I hear someone say my name.

"Letty!"

"Leon! Finally I have a class with you!"

"I have mechanics with you guys too." Leon smirked.

"You guys have mechanics seventh period?" Brian asks.

"Yeah me, Let, Vince, and Dom."

"Damn. What a coincidence. So do I!"

"I heard that's the only Mechanics 1 class." I said.

"Well that makes sense."

Fifth period flies by and I walk to sixth period, which is study hall.

I take a seat towards the back saving a seat next to me for Dom, since he's probably the only person I know in this class. An attractive guy walks in and walks towards me.

"This seat taken?" he asks.

I hesitate before I answer, "Nah you can sit there." He smiles and takes a seat. A few seconds later Dom walks in but the only seat available is on the other side of the room next to Kim Tran. He looks at me with confused face and I shrug as he takes his seat.

"Welcome to study hall everyone. This class is very helpful for when you have after school sports and jobs. You can do your homework and projects here. If you have no homework than you can chill around, go on your phones do what ever you guys do. Just don't leave the classroom without my permission. Seem simple enough?" we all nod. "Alright then since you all don't have homework today, you're free to do whatever." He says before he walks to his desk.

I go on my phone trying to find something to do.

"Hey I'm Kyle by the way." The guy that took Dom's seat said extending his hand towards me. I glance over at Dom and catch him looking at me before he turns to Kim who's talking to him about who knows what.

"I'm Letty." I say turning back to Kyle, taking his hand.

"Are you new here?" He asks.

"No I went to the middle school right across the street last year."

"Wait. You're a freshman?"

"Yep."

"No wonder I've never seen you around. I'm a sophomore."

"Oh. Well that explains it."

"How do you like high school so far?"

"It's only been a day."

"True. But nothing interesting has happened today?"

"Not really."

"There's usually a fight almost everyday here."

"Interesting… Well it's been pretty boring so far. I'm just looking forward to next period."

"What do you have next period?" Kyle asks.

"Auto Mechanics." I say with a smirk. He raises his eyebrows.

"Your into cars? I've never met a girl who likes cars."

"Well there's a first for everything."

"Indeed there is. I like cars too."

"So you're in auto mechanics too?"

"No. I just like them and know shit about them but I don't know anything about fixing them."

"That's a shame. I thought we were gonna become good friends." I tease.

"What's wrong with a guy who can't fix his own car?"

"Nah. I'm just teasing man."

"Phew. I thought you were being serious."

"As long as you know something about cars, then you're good." I smile.

"So grease monkey, what else is there to know about you?" He asks. We get to know each other and he seams like a pretty cool kid. He's nice, funny and understands my sarcasm.

Once the bell rings he says, "Well Letty. Have fun next period. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Kyle." I say.

When I walk out of the classroom, I see Dom standing by the door. When he sees me, he walks over to me and we walk to next period together.

"Who's your new friend Let?" He asks smirking.

"Why so interested Toretto?" I joke.

"I'm just asking!"

"His name's Kyle."

"You think he's cute?"

"Dom, please. You don't see me asking about you and Kim Tran."

"Let. I just want to know so I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you out with Kyle if you know what I mean."

"Shut up man. I just met the guy. I don't see him as anything more than a friend."

"Okay no need to get so offensive."

We walk into class and I see Vince, Leon and Brian sitting at a table with two empty seats. We make our way over to the table as the bell rings.

"Sup class. I'm your auto mechanics teacher Mr. Bomer. You can call me Mr. B or Matt, I don't really care. The tables you are sitting in now will be your groups for the year. So get to know each other and we'll start tomorrow. Sound cool?" We nod and he looks around the room eyes landing on me. "Are you in the right class?"

"No." I say getting a little mad.

He smiles. "Wow I'm impressed! Never in my four years of teaching auto mechanics here have I had a girl in my class. Good for you!" He says and goes to his desk.

I smile to myself. It's nice when people respect me for liking cars.

"Yeah we're all working together!" Leon says.

"It's gonna be a long year." I mutter under my breath.

We all just talk about our day until the bell rings.

"I'll meet you guys at the garage."

"Bye Let." They say. I walk towards my brother's car and since he's already in there, I get in and he drives me to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like the story so far! This chapter was too long so I'm going to put Letty and Mia's talk in the next one. Try to keep in mind that this is a modern AU so that explains the group chat and other stuff. Also, I know nothing about cars I just love the movies and the characters. So I'm just going to try to do the best that I can when they're in the garage and in auto mechanics class. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Girl Talk

When I get to the garage, the guys are already there. I go to the bathroom and change into my overalls. Once I'm changed, I meet Tony in his office.

"Hey Let. How was your first day of school?"

"Boring until last period." I said with a smirk.

"Are you taking mechanics with the guys?"

"You bet!" I smile.

"Why did I even ask?" He laughed. "Well, lets get to work! We're closing early this week so you guys can get used to your new schedule." We walk over to a car and start working.

* * *

><p>Hours felt like minutes and it was now 4:00. Mia walks through the front door while Tony is teaching me how to install some spark plugs.<p>

"Hi Daddy." Mia greets Tony with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Let."

"Hey Mi. How ya livin' girl?"

"Hi Honey, how was school?"

"Uh it was weird. I mean, not seeing everyone else there felt strange." She said looking a little upset. "But at least I have three classes with Jesse and a few with that new kid Jack. I need to make more girl friends though."

"If it makes you feel any better, it felt weird not having you talk about how much you love school during lunch." I said trying to cheer her up. I saw a little smile appear on her face as soon as I said that.

"Anyways, when are you guys done?"

"Let me finish putting in these spark plugs and then we can pack it up. So give us half an hour."

"Okay I'll just wait here." She says sitting herself on a stool. "Let, remember you're coming over."

"How could I forget."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, we are on the way to the Toretto house. When we get there, Mia practically drags me out of the car, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once the door is closed, she just stares at me with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Well…?" Mia asks.

"Well what?"

"Tell me everything!"

"About what? School?"

"No! Tell me about you and Dom yesterday."

"What about us? You're confusing me."

"Omg Letty! You guys were gone for like 30 minutes together."

"Yeah, so?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing we just talked."

"About what?!"

"About life. I don't know." I said. Where the hell is Mia going with this?

"Nothing else?"

"No. Why are you asking me th-. Wait, you don't think there's anything going on between us, do you?"

"Let, he's my brother and you're my best friend. If you guys were to get together, that would be the greatest thing in the world."

"Woah Mi calm down. I don't like your brother like that at all. We're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, I think he's gotten really hot over this past summer, but that's it."

"So you think he's hot?"

"Oh my God just forget that I said that. I have no feelings for him whatsoever. So get that thought out of your head because it's never going to happen."

"Okay Let chill. You guys just, I don't know, look good together."

"Mia, that doesn't mean we're soul mates. But guess what?" I said trying to change the topic.

"What's up?"

"I haven't told anyone yet, but in my study hall class, there's a really hot guy that sits right next to me."

"Did you talk to him?" She asked getting really excited.

"Yep! I was saving a seat for Dom because he was the only person that I know was in my class, and the guy asked me if he could sit there. I obviously said yes and after the teacher said his first-day-of-school speech, he introduced himself to me and we talked for the rest of the period."

"What's his name? How does he look like?"

"His name's Kyle, he's tall and has dark hair. He plays football and he's a sophomore."

"Is he into cars?"

I laugh at her question. "He likes them and knows about them, but he's not a grease monkey."

"At least he knows something about them."

"That's what I said! Anyways, he's nice and he seams pretty cool."

"Do you like him?!"

"Mia I just met him!"

"So? This is the girliest thing that has ever happened to you. It's not a crime to have a little crush."

"I said he's hot not that I'm in love with him."

"You never know Let."

We talk about our first day of school until Mrs. T comes in the room.

"Hi girls, how was school?" She asks.

"Good." We both say.

"Letty mija, I think that you're mom's outside."

I check my phone and see a text from my mom.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>iMessage<strong>_

_**Ma-** Estoy afuera. (Im outside)_

_**Me-** Ya voy. (I'm coming.)_

* * *

><p>"Uh yeah she's here." I say grabbing my stuff. "See ya tomorrow girl."<p>

"G'night."

I go downstairs and see Dom and Tony in the kitchen. I walk into the room and Dom looks up at me.

"You leaving?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight mija." Tony says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Let. See ya at school." Dom says. To my surprise, he gives me an awkward hug and then leaves the room. I find myself blushing as I walk out the front door. _What are you doing Letty? Why are you blushing?_ I roll my eyes at myself and get into the car.

"Hey Ma."

"How was school?"

"Good." I say for the tenth time today.

"That's good."

The rest of the car ride is quiet until we get home.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Okay food will be ready in 20."

"Thanks." I say kissing her cheek. I walk into the living room and see my dad on the couch with the laptop doing his work I'm assuming. "Hola Papi."

"Hey baby. How was the garage?" I smile at his question.

"Great as always!"

"That's good to hear." I love my mom to death, but I'm definitely a daddy's girl. Ever since he started teaching me about cars.

I head upstairs to the bathroom for a shower. As I'm in the shower, I think about what Mia said today. _Me and Dom? We're too stubborn. We would never work out. Would we?_ I silently curse Mia for putting these thoughts into my head.

"Letty dinner's ready." My mom says from outside of the bathroom door.

"Okay I'm coming." I say and I shut off the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom and Mia are suppose to be Cuban in the movies, so I'm making them Cuban in this story. That's why you see their parents speaking a little spanish. Hope you like it so far (:<strong>


	6. Kyle

So the next few weeks of school have been a little bit hectic for everyone. I've been heading to the garage everyday after school, usually until 7:00. The guys have been going to football practice every day so it's just been me at the garage with Tony and the other workers. The other day, Tony let me work on a car all by myself for the first time. He was impressed when I finished and now he's starting to give me more things to do on my own. But I'm still in training. Sometimes the guys come to the garage after football practice and spend the last one or two hours training.

Suki, Gisele and I have gotten close. Unlike the other girls in my school, we share a bond over cars. I introduced her to the team and it seems like they think she's cool.

Also, I've been getting to know Kyle during study hall. He still sits next to me and we talk a lot during that class. I found out that he was also in the football team and he told me that he met Vince, Dom and Leon. He's a cool guy.

* * *

><p>Today after school, Adrian dropped me off at the garage, like always. I go straight to the back, where there's a bathroom, so I can change. After I change, I head over to Tony's office.<p>

"Hey Let! Ready to work?"

"What do you got Mr.T?"

"I need an oil change on that Honda Civic and a new battery on the Toyota."

"Come on Tony. When are you gonna give me the hard stuff?" I joked.

"Don't worry. After the boys finish football, you'll be so experienced that they'll be the ones changing the oil!"

"Y'gotta point there."

"Don't I always?" He laughs.

I just shake my head at him and start on the oil change.

* * *

><p>5:20 PM<p>

I hear footsteps walking towards the door. I'm bent over a car with my back facing away from the noise, but I already know it's the guys.

"I'm telling you we're gonna kick ass on Friday against Charter Oak!"

"Leon, it's our first game. Don't be so sure." Vince said.

"Our school has beaten them for five years straight. We ain't gonna start losing now."

I roll my eyes at them as I finish tightening the last bolt. Once I finish I check over the hood to make sure everything looks good for Tony to inspect it.

"Hey guys, how was foo—" I turn around and see Kyle standing there, without a shirt, sweating, hot. _What is he doing here?!_

"Hey Letty." He smirks.

"Kyle." I greet. "What are you doing here?"

"I drove the guys here and Dom invited me in. I remembered you saying that you worked here so I decided to check it out." He said while looking me up and down. I was in a black tank-top that showed off a little bit of my stomach and my cargo pants that hung pretty low on my hips. My hair was up in a bun with some loose curls sticking to my skin with sweat.

"Oh. Well what do you think?" I ask, not really sure what to say.

"I think it looks good." He says looking right into my eyes while smirking again. _Is he flirting with me?_ I turn around pretending like I'm still working on the car, before he sees my face turn red.

"I'm glad you like it."

Tony walks into the room and asks, "All done?"

"Yep. I checked under the hood and tightened a few bolts but other than that I think it's good to go."

"Perfect. I'll bring the papers for it and I guess we'll be done for the day!"

"Sweet!" I say walking towards the mini fridge for some water.

Kyle walks towards me while I drink the whole bottle in a few seconds.

"Yo Let. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I joked.

"I'm serious." He laughs. "You're taking algebra right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I failed it last year so I'm taking it again, and I was wondering if you're any good at it. Think you could tutor me?"

"Sure. I love math."

"Cool. When are you free?"

"How's Saturday for you?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up and we can go to the library or something."

"Alright."

"Here you go Let." Tony gives me the paper work.

"Um Kyle this is Mr.T, Dom's dad. Mr. T this is Kyle." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you Sir." They shake hands.

"Likewise. How would you like to stay for dinner Kyle?"

"That'd be nice Sir."

"Call me Tony or Mr.T." They smile at each other and then Tony walks back to his office.

"I guess I'll see you at the Toretto's then."

"You'll be there too?"

"Of course I will." I say starting to walk away.

"Well at least that gives me something to look forward to."

"Trust me, you should be looking forward for the food." I say over my shoulder before I go and fill out the paper work for the car.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, we arrive to the Toretto's house. When I walk in, Mia and Maria are in the kitchen cooking dinner and the guys go straight to the living room to play video games.<p>

"Hey Mia, when you finish, can I talk to you real quick?" I ask.

"Um yeah sure." She said a little confused.

"Go ahead mija. I can finish the rest."

"Thanks Mami." Mia said kissing her mom on the cheek. "Lets go to my room."

Once we get to her room, we sit on her bed and she patiently waits for me to start.

"Did you see the guy that walked in with the boys?"

"You mean Dom's hot football friend?"

"Yeah. Well remember Kyle? The hot guy in my study hall class?" After a few seconds, Mia's eyes widens in realization.

"That's him? Oh my gosh Let, he's hot. Why is he here?"

"He drove the guys to the garage and Tony invited him for dinner."

"Did you guys talk at the garage?"

"Well I think I saw him checking me out and he flirted with me!"

"No way! Did you flirt back?"

"I tried. I don't know if I was any good at it."

"You were probably fine!"

"Hopefully. He also asked me if I could tutor him in math on Saturday."

"He's so into you!"

"Girls dinner!" Maria yells.

"Lets see how this goes." She smirks at me.

Down stairs, everyone was seated at the dinner table. Mia took the seat next to Maria and the only seat left was between Kyle and Dom. Great..

Kyle reaches in first and we all laugh.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You reached in first so you have to say grace." Vince says.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

"It's okay Tony. I can do it." We all hold hands and then he starts.

"Dear God. Thank you for blessing this food and thank you for great friendships. Amen." He squeezes my hand when he said the friendship part.

"Amen." Everyone says. I look at him and he winks at me.

"Hey Let, pass me the chicken." Dom says. I grab the plate and put some on my place before giving it to him. "Thanks baby girl." I used to hate when they called me 'baby girl' but now I've grown used to it.

"So Kyle you're on the football team right?" Maria asks trying to make conversation.

"Yes I am Mrs. Toretto."

"What position do you play?" Mia is the one that asks this time.

"First string quarterback."

"Interesting." Mia smirks at me.

"So, do all of you guys work at the garage? Or is it just Letty?"

"No we all do, except for Mia. But with football, we don't really have much time for it." Leon says.

"And is it a family business?"

"Yeah. Dom's dad owns it, his uncle works there, and we're all in training." I say.

"Are you all related?" Kyle asks looking at me.

"Not by blood. But we consider ourselves family." Tony proudly says.

"That's nice."

Vince starts talking about something that happened as we finish our dinner. After dinner we pick up the table and then hangout in the living room and play some video games.

"I think he thinks that there's something going on between you and Dom." Mia whispers to me.

"What? Who?"

"Kyle! Did you hear what he was asking? He seemed disappointed to hear that we're not related."

"Mia you're overthinking it."

"Maybe he'll help you get over my brother."

"Oh my God stop!"

"Or maybe he'll help you get Dom jealous!" _Yes!_

"I don't like your brother!"

"Don't lie to yourself Let."

I roll my eyes at her and go back to watching the boys play their video games.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I get a text message from my mom saying that she's here.<p>

"Ma's almost here." I say grabbing my stuff. "I'm gonna go wait outside. See ya guys tomorrow."

"Yeah it's getting pretty late so I'm gonna go too. I'll walk out with you." Kyle says grabbing his car keys.

"Bye Let." Mia smirks at me as I head towards the front door.

"You like spending time with them don't you?" He asks as we walk out the door.

"Yeah. I've grown up with them. We're basically family."

"I gotta ask you something."

"Go ahead man."

"There's nothing between you and Dom right? I mean, you guys seem pretty close." _Damn. Mia was right._

"No there isn't anything going on. Dom and I never really talked until this past summer. He's just one of my best friends now."

"Okay good." We stop by his car.

Feeling alittle brave, I ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that I'm the jealous type." He smirks at me. _Oh my God. He really does like me._

"Well you don't have to worry about that." I flirt back.

"What do I have to worry about?" He asks, moving alittle closer to me.

"That's for you to find out." I hear my mom's car pull up and I turn around and walk towards it. "Good night Kyle." I say over my shoulder before I get in the car and drive off.

"Who was that?" My mom asks.

"He's a friend from school."

* * *

><p><strong>This is still a Dotty story, don't worry!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Jealousy

"Hello class. Since it's Friday, I am going to give you a packet to work on with a partner. It is due by the end of the period so once I pass it out, you may start on it." Mr. Halloway said. Suki and I push our desks together since we always partner up in this class.

"I can probably find the answers to this online." Suki says.

"Don't even bother. Gisele sent me a picture of hers." I whispered. Once we got our packets, it only took us about 35 minutes to finish.

"Thank you ladies. You may have the rest of the period off since it's Friday." Our teacher said as we turned in the packets. We turn around and go back to our seats.

"What are your plans this weekend?"

"Well tonight's the football game so I might be going to that. Tomorrow I have to go to the garage and then to the library to tutor someone. And Sunday is family day."

"You tutor?"

"Well no. But this guy is having trouble with math and I just so happen to be great in it so he asked me to tutor him."

"And who is this guy?"

"It's Kyle from 6th period."

"The football player Kyle?!"

"Yeah." I laugh.

"Damn Let. He is so into you!"

"I'm just helping him in school. It's not like it's a date."

"But tutoring is the perfect excuse to hang out with someone."

"You're overthinking this just like Mia." I laugh.

"It's so obvious though. You guys just met a few weeks ago and of all people he asked you to tutor him. He likes you!" The bell rings and we head out the door.

"Whatever man. I'll see you at lunch." I say as we split up. I walk into English and take my seat by Dom and Vince.

"Sup Let." Vince calls out.

"Hey boys."

"You going to our game tonight?" Dom asked.

"Probably."

"It's our biggest game this year you have to go!"

"Calm down V. I said probably not no."

"You better! I'll even give you one of my shirts to wear so you can represent."

"Dom I don't think any of your shirts would fit me."

"Fine then I won't give you one."

"No it's okay. I don't have any school shirts so I'll just wear it."

"Yeah that's what I thought baby girl." Dom said smirking at me. I just laugh at him as Mrs. Jacobs starts class.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Gisele, Suki and I sat at our usual spot.<p>

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" I asked.

"Nah I don't go to that kind of stuff."

"I think I am. I'm talking to this guy that's on the team." Gisele said.

"You're not the only one." Suki smirked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Suki thinks that Kyle and I are a thing."

"Well aren't you guys going on a date tomorrow?"

"It's not a date! I'm tutoring him in algebra."

"By yourselves?" Gisele asks.

"Yes."

"Then it's a date." I roll my eyes at them.

They start having their own conversation and I just look around until my eyes land on Dom a few feet away from us. He's sitting in his seat talking to the guys with Kim Tran standing closely behind him, running her hands up and down his back. _What the fuck is he doing with her? Are they together?_ He looks up at me and I quickly look down at my food. _Why am I getting so jealous?_

* * *

><p>I walk into 6th period and see Kyle already sitting in his seat.<p>

"How'd you get here so early?"

"My last period teacher loves football and he didn't give us homework this weekend. I didn't need to go to my locker so I came straight here." He smiled at me.

"Oh."

"Speaking of football, are you going to the football game?"

"Ugh I don't know. Maybe."

"You should."

"And why's that?"

"Because its against our biggest rivalry and it's gonna be a really good game."

"Is that it?"

"Well, you can also see me play."

"And why would I want to see you play?" I tease.

"Common Let." He laughs. "Please, it would mean a lot to me."

"I guess you're gonna have to wait and see."

"I like suprises." He smiles. I look away before he sees me blush. I see Kim flirting with Dom across the room and I roll me eyes.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, unless you plan on ditching me."

"No I'm just making sure you didn't forget."

"How could I?" I blush again. _Damn this guy is good._

"Well how does 5:00 sound?"

"Sounds good." He says as he smiles at me. We talk a little bit more until the bell rings. "Hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"We'll see." I walk out of the classroom and Dom wasn't there. _That's weird_. I head to 7th period and sit on our table.

"Hey Let."

"Hey guys." The bell rings and Dom is still not here.

"Anyone know where Dom is?" Brian asks.

"Don't you have 6th period with him, Letty?"

"Yeah and he was there but after the bell rang I didn't see him." Right after I said that the door swings open.

"You're lucky I haven't called attendance yet."

"Sorry Mr. B. I had to ask my teacher a question." He says as he takes his seat right next to me.

"So tell us the real reason why you were late." Leon says laughing.

"I was with Kim." He smirks.

"Tran?!"

"Hell yeah V!"

"Dude, Johnny's gonna kill you!"

"You really think he can take me down?"

"True brother, but of all girls, why her?" Leon asks.

"She's hot, she's a junior, and I heard she's good in bed if yo know what I mean"

"That's my boy!" Vince slaps Dom on the back and they all laugh.

"Don't get an STD." I say casually until I realize that I said it out loud.

"Don't be jealous Letty. You know you're my number one girl." He teases.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying that she's been with a lot of guys. I wouldn't be surprised if she has something."

"Kyle's not a saint either."

"Oh shit." Brian says.

"First of all, Kyle and I are not together. Second, he's not a man whore like you. And lastly, it's none of your damn business." I say getting angrier.

"I meant it as a joke Let. Chill."

"Don't fucking tell me to chill."

"Okay guys lets just get to work." Leon says and we all start on our assignment.

* * *

><p>At the garage I was in a bad mood. Everyone could tell so they all left me alone.<p>

"Okay guys, we're closing early for the game tonight so finish what you're doing so we can get out of here," Tony says.

I finish the paper work and get into Tony's car. We drive to the Toretto's and when we arrive, I head upstairs to Mia's room.

"Hey Letty."

"Hi."

"What's up with you?"

"Your stupid brother."

"What did he do now?"

"He's just a dick. But I'm kinda over it." I say sitting on her bed.

"Are you going to the game?"

"Yeah. Kyle said he wants me to go."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Let. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." I say walking towards the door. He closes it after I walk through it.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize. What I said earlier was uncalled for and I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay man I'm over it."

"Okay sweet."

"Is that it?"

"Well, here's my football shirt incase you still want to wear it." He said handing me a black shirt with the school logo on the front and his number and last name on the back.

"Thanks." I grab it and go back into Mia's room.

"What did he want?"

"He apologized and gave me one of his t-shirts to wear to the game."

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna wear his shirt? That's so cute!"

"Don't start Mi."

"This is perfect! Kyle is gonna get so jealous."

"Let's just get ready. We have to leave in like 30 minutes." I say taking off the tank top I was wearing and throwing on Dom's shirt.

"This is gonna be fun." Mia goes to her closet and starts to pick her outfit to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Kyle's going to get jealous?<strong>

**What do you think about Kim Tran?**

**Please review! And thanks for reading**


End file.
